I'm With You
by 177223
Summary: Songfic to the song of the same name by Avril Lavigne. My first angst fic; R&R PLEASE! PG-13 cause I didn't know what else to rate it.


I'm with you  
  
Yes, the psycho humor author has gone and written an angst-romance fic. And this, by the way, IS my first: Zelda fic (but I write SSB so technically that don't count), angst fic, songfic, etc.  
  
And that can't be good, now can it?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Nintendo, Avril Lavigne, etc...  
  
~blah~ = the song. And I know it uploaded kinda weird... I did my best...  
  
Here's the fic:  
  
  
  
I ran. It wasn't worth it. All those who would trade with me in an instant, and all I wanted was to be free. Life and death decisions: the people on the streets, whether to build a hospital or an orphanage, things as such... far too much for a seventeen-year-old's mind to take. The thought of escape was enticing.  
  
And so, I ran.  
  
I should have planned it. I couldn't stay in Hyrule; they all knew me. a search party would be sent... I wasn't thinking then. There was no chance. Only one way out I knew of... the dagger was there.  
  
And it was tempting.  
  
But still, I ran.  
  
Night had fallen by then, and what had begun as a light shower had become a full-fledged downpour. I silently thanked the goddesses I had my cloak. I shivered and slowed down as realization dawned like the sun had set: I was lost. I knew Hyrule better than... I knew myself, really, but in the rain, in the dark...  
  
  
  
~I'm standing on the bridge  
  
I'm waiting in the dark  
  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
  
There's nothing but the rain  
  
No footsteps on the ground  
  
I'm listening but there's no sound...~  
  
  
  
The rain, the storm. I clutched the dagger's blade in my hand and stopped to watch the blood run down my arm, through my fingers. The blood, the pain. The rain, washing it all away.  
  
Ignorance is bliss.  
  
Still, I ran.  
  
Realizing I was still lost, I stopped. The rain splashed against my cloak as lightning seared the sky. The thunder raged, as if it was my father discovering I was gone...  
  
No! The life I'd left was gone, and I only had tonight. Tonight I'd be free.  
  
One way or another.  
  
I saw the tree vaguely through the sheets of water slapping my face. I lay under it and slept. The rain would lessen in time, and then I'd find my way out.  
  
They chased me in my dreams, and I ran.  
  
  
  
~Isn't anyone trying to find me  
  
Won't somebody come take me home~  
  
  
  
I awoke suddenly to heat all around. But still I felt cold. The air was cold, the rain was cold. But there was fire... the lightning. The tree.  
  
I laughed. So this is what it would be like if hell were to freeze over...  
  
I looked back up at the tree. The flames were burning it alive. I could hear it scream...  
  
But I couldn't run.  
  
I was frozen in place as I stared at the tree. A bough on the other side snapped and fell burning to the ground. The rain had nearly stopped by then.  
  
I looked at the flaming branch over my head. And it started to get closer... closer...  
  
Then it all went black.  
  
  
  
~It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Won't you take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are but I...  
  
I'm with you~  
  
  
  
I awoke to a place I didn't recognize.  
  
"My new life begins here," I thought.  
  
  
  
~I'm with you~  
  
  
  
I was in a room, alone. On a couch, with a blanket. The sun was setting. I'd slept through the day. The rain had stopped.  
  
For now.  
  
I climbed off the couch and grabbed my cloak from the hanger by the door. I stepped out into the street... and saw Kakariko Village.  
  
I cursed inwardly. I hadn't made it anywhere at all.  
  
The dagger... it was gone. I glanced at my hand. The wound had been cleaned, but the scar would be there forever.  
  
I think I liked it that way.  
  
And so... I pulled my hood up to mask my face and headed out into the evening.  
  
The village was quiet. Everyone was at home; no one could see me. I wandered around the village for a while as the sun continued to set. Just as night fell, enveloping the tiny village in a blanket of darkness...  
  
I saw him.  
  
A hooded figure (much like myself) standing by the well. I gazed at him questioningly, hoping against hope he wasn't a soldier sent to find me.  
  
"Who- who are you?" I asked.  
  
He did not answer. Perhaps he nodded; the darkness was blinding. But suddenly, I felt him reach out and gently pull down the hood that covered my face. I think he studied me for a moment, perhaps recognizing me, perhaps not.  
  
My eyes were just starting to adjust to the darkness... After living in a well-lit castle all my life, the darkness sometimes made my head spin. My thoughts returned to the previous night...  
  
But no, I shouldn't dwell on the past.  
  
The present.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~I'm looking for a place  
  
I'm searching for a face  
  
Is anybody here I know  
  
Cause nothing's going right  
  
And everything's a mess  
  
And no one likes to be alone...  
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me  
  
Won't somebody come take me home...~  
  
  
  
I looked to his face... but with the hood I only could see shadows. I thought perhaps a flash of a blue eye. Maybe I could do as he had...  
  
I reached to pull down his hood... he caught my hand. He held it in his own for a minute, gently tracing the wounds on my palm... then he laced his fingers into mine, and I felt he was watching me.  
  
Then he slipped his other hand around my waist, drew me close, and kissed me.  
  
And I let him. I had had many suitors throughout my life, but this man was no suitor. He had such an air of mystery...  
  
Maybe somebody had drugged me while I was asleep, maybe I was just not thinking straight, maybe... maybe... maybe he was destiny. Maybe he was my way out. Maybe...  
  
Maybe he was my new life.  
  
And sure enough, back to the present...  
  
He finally spoke, only a single word.  
  
"Come."  
  
And we ran.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Won't you take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are, but I...  
  
I'm with you  
  
I'm with you~  
  
  
  
We ran. He led me across Hyrule Field down to Gerudo Valley.  
  
And the rain came.  
  
He pulled me into a tent, long abandoned. He searched for a lantern and found nothing.  
  
He took my hand again.  
  
"Alright," he said, "One shot at this. If you want out, you're with me. If you want to stay, I'll escort you back to the castle. Which will it be, Zelda?"  
  
"I-" I stopped. My father... I'd never say goodbye. My friends, my home, my kingdom... I'd never see them again.  
  
Or I could be free.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Why is everything so confusing  
  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
  
Yeah yeah yeah...~  
  
  
  
I turned to the stranger. "I- I'm with you," I stammered.  
  
He nodded and reached over to stroke my hair. We sat in silence for a while, then I finally gathered the courage to re-ask the question I needed an answer to...  
  
"Who- who are you?" I asked again.  
  
He didn't answer.  
  
I reached again to pull back the hood that covered his face.  
  
Again, he caught my hand.  
  
But this time, he helped me to pull the hood back.  
  
I still couldn't see his face; it was darker inside the tent than outside in the rain.  
  
So I ran my fingers through his long hair, and he kissed me again. One final kiss.  
  
It was near midnight by then, and the rain showed no sign of letting up. We couldn't go anywhere...  
  
And he held me as we slept.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Won't you take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are, but I...  
  
I'm with you  
  
I'm with you...~  
  
  
  
Morning.  
  
I awoke suddenly to an empty tent. I stepped out into the frigid morning. He sat by the remains of a campfire, apparently meditating. He had pulled up his hood again; his face was shrouded in shadows.  
  
He turned, noticing I was awake, and stood.  
  
"Now we leave," he said, "The path is dangerous, and I have never been there before. There are Gerudo guards everywhere who would shoot you where you stand. They won't care if you are a princess or not... Come."  
  
He started down a small path leading away from the Gerudo Fortress, away from Hyrule. Away from my home.  
  
I ran after him.  
  
We walked in silence for hours until he suddenly stopped. "There is food here," he whispered. "We should eat."  
  
I nodded, and we ate a small meal of the berries that grew along the path.  
  
And then we walked again. We continued on for hours. Night began to fall, and it got colder.  
  
And suddenly he stopped. "Zelda," he whispered, "stay behind me. the Gerudo archers are good, and I see at least three in this clearing..." He unsheathed a familiar sword I didn't exactly recognize... he reminded me of someone I knew once...  
  
"We run at the count of three... one... two..."  
  
And we ran.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are but I...  
  
I'm with you  
  
I'm with you~  
  
  
  
The arrows sliced through the air, and still we ran. I thought for a moment we would make it...  
  
And then he was hit.  
  
"Zelda, run!" he cried as he fell to the ground, blood pouring from the wound where the arrow had pierced his heart. His hood fell back as he hit the ground, and I finally realized who he was.  
  
Link, the Hero of Time, lay dead at my feet.  
  
And I was left with a choice. I could run. I could live free, knowing Link had died to ensure my freedom.  
  
Or I could keep my word.  
  
"I'm with you," I whispered, as a second arrow hit its mark and I fell to the ground.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~I'm with you~  
  
  
  
And that would be the end. PLEASE review. And if you're gonna be negative, at least tell me where I went wrong. That would be the thing to do. CIAO! 


End file.
